


Messing around with the enemy

by Kai_The_Kat



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power
Genre: Angst, Bittersweet Ending, Complicated Relationships, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Enemies, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, Making Out, catradora
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 13:06:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16661631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kai_The_Kat/pseuds/Kai_The_Kat
Summary: Adora ventures into the woods looking for someone. This is something she's been doing for a while.This is just some shameless Catradora because I'm very gay and I love friends to enemies to lovers.





	Messing around with the enemy

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I don't usually publish stuff because I get nervous about getting hate, but I loved Adora and Catra's dynamic so... Here goes nothing.

Adora ran through the forest, her training coming in handy to navigate through the Whispering Woods. She felt a pang of guilt at having to lie to his friends, but she couldn't resist the impulse that led her every other night to do this.

She reached the specific tree where they met, marked with a double cross. She looked around, trying to find her.

"Hey Adora, looking for me?" Mismatched eyes shone above her, from one of the branches. Soon, Catra landed besides her. "I thought you said you mis-"

She got interrupted by Adora's lips crashing on hers, making her back hit the tree and pressing their bodies together. Catra's claws found their way to blond locks of hair, gently caressing them. When the kiss broke apart she smirked.

Adora's cheeks were noticeably red, even in the dark. "I do miss you, that's why I keep coming here."

She knew she was putting everything in jeopardy. She could get captured, any day a trap could be waiting for her, for She-Ra. But she also felt this intense urge to be with her former best friend.

Catra snorted, giving her nose a boop. "You wear your heart on your sleve, dear Adora." She leaned in, making their lips almost touch. "It's a good thing that it's all mine, isn't it?"

The blonde gasped, of course she knew that, but... It was hard. You couldn't just be in love with the enemy when you were She-Ra. So, she tried to hide those feelings, to not let anyone know. But, of course Catra knew, she had always known.

"Come on Adora," she purred "just say it."

"I-I..." she tried, but she was still coming to terms with everything that was going on in her life.

Catra's brow furrowed. "Come on, we keep sneaking here to make out, it's not that hard!" she complained. "Do you know how much I'm risking?"

Adora scowled too. "I'm risking stuff too. But we don't have to! Please, Catra, come with me, join the Rebellion!"

"Ugh." Catra rolled her eyes, it wasn't the first time they discussed that. "Listen, I don't care if you wanna run away and join some stupid rebellion, but I wanna live. And the Horde will destroy everything Adora. I would be very happy if you decided to retutn, but I can't go with you."

"You don't understand Catra, the Rebe-"

"Enough!" her claws were out and she pushed her away. "Adora, I like you, but we've been over this. Either we steal these moments for ourselves or nothing." Her anger seemed to fade away into resignation. "I'm not going to run away and you're not coming back. So, let's just enjoy this..."

Sadness covered Adora's face. "It doesn't have to be this way..." she grabbed Catra's hand. 

"But it is..." teary mismatched eyes found hers. "So... Let's just kiss for a while and then go back to our own homes... Okay?" 

Adora nodded, hugging her enemy. "Fine..." And they kissed gently for a while, murmuring sweet nothings into each other's ears.

Eventually they parted ways, both knowing full well the consequences of their acts if they were to be found. Both lamenting that destiny had taken them on different sides and turned them into star-crossed lovers.

"Catra." Adora said before leaving "If you ever join the Rebellion... I'd be happy to tell you how much I love you." and she disappeared into the woods.


End file.
